


Loose ends

by Lavode



Category: Strangers in Paradise
Genre: F/F, pwpwop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavode/pseuds/Lavode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between issues 88 and 89.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose ends

Tambi can't decide whether she's surprised. To Casey, a hard kiss is the logical continuation of a hug, and her kisses have continuations too. Her arms are always open--but Tambi firmly shuts down the cynical part of her brain, which is most of it, and breaks the clinch.

"You got any wine?"

Casey registers surprise. "Uh, yeah, in one of the boxes. I've got some candles somewhere, too."

Well, why not?

They drink it out of the bottle, because the glasses turned out to be in another box and it's too much work to open them all. The scented candle burning on the counter is too out of place to be relaxing, but Casey's like that. She throws you off, blunts the edge of your cynicism.

When the bottle's empty, Casey rubs the stiffness out of Tambi's shoulders and most of her soul. It's nice to just sit back for a change and watch her seduce you.


End file.
